


Damn It Pilfrey

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Fortysomething
Genre: Coffee, Drunk Kissing, F/M, One Shot Collection, Rampaging Husbands, a lot of dirty Pilfrey smirks, distrubed working dinner dates with pervy doctors, suits and Labcoats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Estelle might have lied about Ronnie, she does like him. Paul's a trash bag at times but cute and oh god, oh god he's smirking again, be still my ovaries. shit. 'She spotted Ronnie smirking over his red wine at Paul. Clearly thinking he had won this round, was winning in fact.In truth Estelle wondered as she escorted her husband out of the place to the car, perhaps he'd already won'





	1. Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> This ship though. Fluffy stuff, Funny stuff and suggestive stuff. 
> 
> ES <3 RP #4ever #RonnieWasHere

It was rare Estelle ever turned down seeing a client. But Ronnie Pilfrey was that sort of client you might prefer to avoid, especially on a Monday after a rough weekend with the family and knowing that he certainly knows your family life is going to hell because he works with your husband. 

She stood beside the reception desk holding tight to a file on another client worrying an edge with her fingers. She really should be talking to him. But the second she'd remembered he was booked in that morning she'd panicked, her boss, Gwendolyn, hadn't missed her shock and moved in to sweep the Doctor into her office with the files before Estelle could properly offer an excuse.

Paul had been a pain about him recently. He seemed to think the man's flirting was gaining ground with her. He couldn't be farther from the truth, but she couldn't be far from denial either.

Ever since that first time, she told Ronnie everything about how Paul and she were on the rocks she'd found him, somewhat attractive.

All he'd done was buy her coffee and sit a listen to her moan on for over an hour. A single man or not he did actually give decent advice, she'd eventually resorted to using his advice on the boys and surprisingly it had worked. Incentives. Get the boys to do things they'd usually be too lazy to do by 'buying' them. Rory would never wash dishes or clean the kitchen any other day. But when you offered him £25 and pizza for dinner he was on his feet and done before you'd had the chance to think of how to con his brothers into housework.

Paul had grown on the idea of making the boys earn themselves pizza and video games. Making them run errands like dropping medication off around the estates when he had his day off, offering them a fiver for every prescription they filled properly and threatening to burn all the games and consoles in the house if they were caught even once having faked a single signature. 

Surinder had helped as well as Ronnie, having kept both Paul and Estelle focused on controlling their 3 sons they'd not been fighting. Had nothing to fight about. Paul had been happy with his work for once finding the backlog of house calls and paperwork shuffling down with the boys doing more footwork and not finding boxes of sex toys or fridges in their front yard. 

But he'd been right somewhere else. 

"I'm not a miracle worker darling, I can give you help with those teenagers because I was one but what I can't do is change Paul. I can advise you how to build a bridge but not actually do it, if you catch my ...drift" he'd purred over his coffee cup. 

He gave what advice he could, even if it was transparent in areas she found. But his input had given her new options and things to think about. 

Sadly, the peace of the past month had crashed horribly this weekend. 

Both Rory and Daniel had lost their girlfriends in drunken hash with some jocks in a bar, only for Daniels to be secretly dating Edwin a week later and the resulting fight had landed all four of them in A&E and Paul left answering to a Police officer about the neighbours car being covered in the blood of his youngest son. 

All that aside, she'd wanted to do that interview. But Gwendolyn had been correct, they'd have missed talking about the important stuff and spent the hour talking about the weekend. It was clear Ronnie had already found out about it all as the moment he'd walked in he'd given Estelle an almost sad look and had seemingly restrained himself from rushing over to talk to her just before Gwen had stepped in to usher him to her office instead. The look he'd given her as he'd walked away, left her sure he'd catch her to talk at some point.

Her eyes caught a flash of movement and watched as Ronnie reaches out and picks up his coffee cup, his hands are slim, with long caressive fingers, soft to the touch if she recalls. He's nodding as he listened to Gwen drone on about this offer from a hospital. Paul is going to be at a loss if Pilfrey does leave him she thinks. She notes the way his tongue licks at his lower lip. Watches the way it curves into a smile, revealing his natural Scottish teeth. Now she's noticed he's spotted her through the glass and has seen her watching him.

He winks. Because he's too smart, he knows.

She looks away. Because she knows it's too late.

She's doomed.


	2. Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Paul. Really?

Meeting him for dinner was probably a bad idea. Very bad idea.

Why she'd agreed she wasn't overly sure. He'd just struck her almost speechless at the reception the week before. He'd been all low-voiced and caring, asking whether she was alright never mind the family.

when he'd proposed they meet for dinner, somewhere quiet to relax, she'd just said yes. Unthinking. 

It was only a day or so later she regretted the idea because Paul was back on the rampage about him trying to steal her from him because he couldn't 'sodding get his own wife so he has to damn steal his' and had become even more overprotective about her since Ronnie had begun to left messages at the house.

She'd fobbed Paul off with telling him she'd be in a long meeting all day. The sons were either at work or wandering town with they're now again girlfriends and here she was in some little Italian restaurant sat across from Ronnie 'The Perv' Pilfrey as the boys had dubbed him and nervously glancing about expecting Paul to burst the hell in any second and create a scene.

She continued to try and discuss business matters, but he wanted to talk about her life. She continued to toy with the stem of her wine glass as he continued to sip at his espresso with a small smirk on his lips.

He was talking but she didn't hear a word because he'd leant forward, his hand had somehow landed atop of hers on the table and her whole arm tingled, her body going to a melting awkwardness of conflicting emotions. 

His eye sparkled with hints of lust and deeper hints of a desire that she wished her current husband had. she watched him run one of his slim hands through his perfect brown curls and she bit her lip. 

He said something suggestive and she blushed, but she never got to respond because the screaming of her name broke the peace and quiet talk of the restaurant, then came the banging on the window and suddenly everyone apart from herself were looking to one of the bay windows where her ass of husband was flipping his shit at her sat at a dinner table with another Doctor. 

She applied her best business face, apologised to Ronnie before standing and storming out to the door to drag the idiot into the hall to yank him down a few pegs for not only disturbing her at work but creating a complete fool of himself in public yelling about killing one of his own employees.

She spotted Ronnie smirking over his red wine at Paul. Clearly thinking he had won this round, was winning in fact.

In truth Estelle wondered as she escorted her husband out of the place to the car, he'd already won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least 2 more chapters planned, but ideas for other's would be nice :D Comment below!


End file.
